


By Artisan Means

by aria_vitali



Series: Collections of History Unwritten [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_vitali/pseuds/aria_vitali
Summary: I finished every Facet at the Crystalline Mean asides from the fishing one. After running into Szem at Temenos Rookery and reading his dialogue saying that the Exarch was amused to see us running about to and fro, I was inspired considering how all of the crafting/gathering stories were very touching.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Collections of History Unwritten [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541752
Kudos: 16





	By Artisan Means

**Author's Note:**

> I finished every Facet at the Crystalline Mean asides from the fishing one. After running into Szem at Temenos Rookery and reading his dialogue saying that the Exarch was amused to see us running about to and fro, I was inspired considering how all of the crafting/gathering stories were very touching.

“Found your hands idle in the Source, have you?” a voice rang out.

Aria shifted her head from where she was speaking with Iola and released a squeak of excitement. The Exarch had appeared before the people of the Crystalline Mean when Lyna reported of his Warrior’s frolicking in the area. Luckily for him, he had managed to catch her right before the fates decided to call her elsewhere. Shamelessly, Aria ran towards the man and for a moment, he had panicked at the thought that his hood was to be knocked back from the force.

“Raha!” Aria called out, wrapping her arms tight around the Exarch.

“My dear friend, are you well?!” the Exarch exclaimed, quite flustered by her public display of affections.

Nonetheless, the man had returned her hug and when her hold of him tightened, he sensed something amiss. With a soft sigh, he appeased the woman by petting her, tucking her head against his shoulder so she would calm down. Seeming satisfied, she had pulled herself back to smile at him, her eyes twinkling against the sunlight. To contrast the elegance, the Exarch chuckled with mirth as he wiped a black patch of dirt on the apple of her cheek.

“There is soot covering your face, my dearest,” he said. “What have you been doing?”

Aria turned to Iola, who looked just as baffled as Eismon, Colana and Sue-Rend at the display before them. Thiuna and Bethric had also turned to stare at the mischief, Katliss peeking around the corner. Then, the Warrior turned back towards the Exarch and stretched her arms out as if she wanted to present a rather large gift to him.

“Playing!” Aria answered simply.

Aria could feel the astonishment coming from the Exarch, so much so that she had to suppress the oncoming grin stretching her lips. Yet, she fell apart with laughter when she heard the owners of the Facets screech with disbelief and come marching right towards her.

“You  _ saved _ the Bellows from going bankrupt, Aria!” Iola exclaimed.

Thiuna, disgruntled, wanted to smack Aria as hard as she did the Recording Node for how easygoing she was.

“Not only that, but you rekindled my passions with your restoration of people’s cherished treasures!” she exclaimed. “I wouldn’t have been able to play my master’s lute at the Wandering Stairs otherwise!”

“You discovered the truth of the samiel!” Qeshi-Rae shouted. “Don’t you know how amazing that is? An entirely new species!”

“And you have pushed me to return to my study of medicine in earnest, Aria,” Bethric answered. “Your compassion towards Skip has provided much to those of the Rookery, you know!”

Aria’s laughter only increased in volume with all the chiding she was getting. The Exarch could only stare in disbelief as Katliss had stepped towards him to offer her explanation.

“I must say, Lord Exarch, that this is the first time in recent memory that those of the Mean have been relishing in new ideas rather than grumble about whether they would have enough coin for the next business day,” the Elf woman mused. “To think that the Warrior of Darkness was so talented, ‘tis as if she was born a prodigy of all crafts in existence.”

The Exarch blinked and smiled softly towards Aria. Katliss seemed slightly amused, knowing of their relationship and how much of a soft spot he had for the Hume woman. Feeling eyes on her, Aria’s gaze shifted to meet with the Exarch and she tilted her head slightly.

“Yes?” she asked, knowing he was staring right at her under his hood.

The Exarch shook his head. “It is nothing, my love. Though, I must confess, ‘tis quite amusing seeing you run around to and fro. Will you indulge me? Surely, you have responsibilities of your own to attend to back home.”

When Aria began staring at him as if he grew a second head, the Exarch began wondering if he had said anything wrong. Seeing his confusion, Aria pouted similar to how he had done once before when he was young, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Did...I say something to displease you?” the Exarch asked, much too embarrassed to prod further with an audience watching them.

“My home is where  _ you _ are,” Aria huffed. “ _ You _ are home. When will you not realize this?”

It took a moment for the Exarch to process this, but Thiuna and Iola had flushed cheeks to Aria’s confessions. In the meanwhile, Bethric and Katliss was cheering for the man, knowing that spring had finally arrived for the one that only focused on their wellbeing.

“I am…?” the Exarch repeated, still astounded Aria would even consider it.

Aria sighed and shrugged helplessly.

“I’ve been practicing a lot, you know,” she whined to him, her eyes glancing towards everyone that she’s helped with a smile. “Practiced my crafts day and night so I can help everyone. It is easy to win a war, but not so much deal with its aftereffects. After seeing what everyone was struggling with, knowing that I could help them cross the bridges they needed to get over, how could I possibly turn a blind eye?”

Aria glanced towards the Exarch then looked away, flushed a light shade of pink, then withdrew herself, her arms stretched out behind her shyly as she shifted between feet.

“A-And...I figured that it would be less things for you to worry about,” she confessed. “You wouldn’t have to worry so much about supplies … I’ve shared recipes to which I’ve learned based on materials I’ve gathered around Novrandt. Detailed things so that trade could open up with minimal issues. Introduced everyone to those I’ve met along the way so they know each other and forge bonds…” Aria shifted her eyes to the Exarch once more. “...help make things easier.”

After three heartbeats had passed, the Exarch reached out and pulled Aria into his arms. The Warrior squeaked, but buried her face against his shoulder as she returned his hug.

“I love you, Ia,” he whispered intimately in her ear, not as the Crystal Exarch, but as  her _ G’raha Tia. _

Aria shivered and felt her cheeks heat up further. “As I you, Raha.”

After a brief moment, the Exarch pulled himself away and took her hand in his.

“Come, my love, let us get you something to eat,” he said. “The noon bell will ring soon and judging from how I found you, I would certainly not continue on with you lacking.”

Aria could only dip her head in a slight nod as she squeezed her hand in his. The Exarch’s words of parting to the others were distant in her mind as she followed in his footsteps, her eyes peering downwards.

When they rounded the corner, away from prying eyes, Aria had gasped when the man had pushed her against the wall and brought his lips firmly against hers. An instinctual need filled the woman then, along with a churning in her stomach, as she reached up to grasp at the man’s robe to keep herself steady as she returned his kiss. Before the kiss could deepen any further, G’raha had pulled himself back an ilm and Aria was able to see his ruby eyes underneath his hood - full with need and love besides.

“I love you, Ia,” he said in broken whisper to her. “Gods, do I love you.”

Aria’s cheeked brightened to match his eyes, her heart threatening to burst. As much as she wanted to run and hide in her shy bout, her love had caged her in his arms, leaving little to no space between them as he had her pressed against concrete. So, she offered him a small smile, her eyes sparkling like stars as she got lost in his.

“I love you so much more,” she whispered, reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck. “Twelve bless this bond we have…I love you with everything I am, Raha.”

Not wanting to hold himself back any longer, G’raha dove in to lay claim to her lips once more. Falling to submission, Aria allowed it and parted her lips against his with a groan when she felt his tongue seeking entrance. The two of them knew they would have no explanation to a passerby if they were caught. However, in their fit of childishness and shameless desire for one another, they allowed themselves in a moment of indulgence, one they will certainly continue once they are in the privacy of the Tower. But for now, they are pleased with what they have between them and the secrecy of the sin that came with it.

  
  


After all, the love they had crafted with their hands and hearts was meant to be indulged in.


End file.
